1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that reduces power consumption, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus that determines whether to execute a job or wait by comparing a power rate costing to execute the job and a predetermined acceptable power rate based on electricity unit price information to thereby execute the job when the power rate is relatively low (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-47760).
Further, as a facsimile machine, there has been proposed one configured to be capable of setting a plurality of pairs of start times and end times for forced memory reception during a day to thereby set a plurality of forced memory reception-enabled time periods and forced memory reception-canceled time periods, during a day, as desired (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-237349).
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-47760, to calculate a power rate costing to execute a job, for example, it is necessary to prepare a table of electric power amounts which are used for various operations of an image reading section, an image forming section, and so on, on a sheet size-by-sheet size basis or on a sheet feeder-by-sheet feeder basis.
Further, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-237349, it is necessary to check with an electric power company for whether or not power rates have been revised, and correct and set the start times and end times for forced memory reception to lower-power rate time periods whenever the power rates have been revised.
Further, in the conventional facsimile machine, when performing facsimile transmission, even when it is during a time period during which the power rate is low at a transmitting end, it is not necessarily during a time period during which the power rate is low at a receiving end.